Sakit hatinya Defteros
by felita-Chan
Summary: Defteros galau nih, gara-gara lagi suka sama Asmita tapi takut ditolak, curhat deh sama Aspros. Defteros jadi ngelamar enggak yaaa...?


Felita :"Halo semua! hari ini aku lagi stress berat gara-gara-"

Shaka :"Apa?"

Albafica :"Cepet bilang, ada apa?"

Mū :"Jangan-jangan kamu mau di tembak ya?" *was-was*

Felita :"Rasanya semuanya jadi hobi memotong pembicaraan deh." *sweatdrop*

Shion :"Cepet jawab aja, liat tuh! Mū udah mulai ngeluarin keringat dingin tau!"

Felita :"Aku bilang aku lagi stress berat karena kesel sama guru biologiku yang aneh bin gak jelas...ngerti? *menghela nafas* udah ah, kesel...kak Alba...bacain dong~"

Albafica :" Kami punya Masami Kurumada, bukan punya adikku tersayang."

Felita :"Akhirnya, ada yang bisa membaca disclaimer dengan benar." *tangis bahagia*

Semua : *sweatdrop*

-

Seperti judulnya, saya akan membuat fic bertema 'Sakit Hati' ala Defteros...(?)

Kuil Gemini...

"Woi, Def, kamu ngapain didalem sini?" tanya Aspros yang bingung melihat adiknya (yang tidak dia akui sebagai adik) sedang sembunyi didalam lemari baju tanpa alasan.

"Galau kak..." Jawab Defteros sambil mengeluarkan air mata palsu.

"Kok bisa? emang kamu ada naksir seseorang? siapa?" tanya Aspros kepo.

"Dasar, kakak kepo deh, mirip Albafica (?)..." katanya kesal.

Dikuil Pisces...

Albafica bersin-bersin tanpa alasan saat dia sedang berkebun di kebun mawarnya sampai dia kepeleset dan bajunya kotor. Padahal dia barusan mandi...

" Kenapa aku bersin-bersin sih?! kan aku jadi kotor...mandi lagi deh..." ucapnya kesal.

Kembali ke kuil Gemini...

"Kali ini aku biarkan...jadi? kamu naksir siapa?" tanya Aspros bersemangat lagi.

"Aku kasih tau...tapi jangan dibocorin loh ya!" kata Defteros memastikan.

"Iya, gue tutup mulut dah...cepetan kasih tau kamu suka siapa?" desak Aspros tak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya aku suka sama...Asmita..." kata Defteros sambil bersemu-semu.

"...sebentar-sebentar, siapa?" tanya Aspros lagi untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

" Aku bilang, aku suka sama Asmita kak, si saint Virgo itu loh, yang selalu tutup mata, punya rambut pirang panjang, trus yang suka meditasi sambil melayang itu... masa kakak gak tau sih?" jelas Deftros.

"Maksudmu...Asmita...yang itu...?" tanya Aspros lagi.

"Iya kak...ya ampun kakak udah tuli ya? perlu aku bawain ke Degel enggak, buat periksa telinga?" tanya Defteros kesal.

"Gak perlu, makasih banyak!" tolak Aspros cepat.

' Terakhir kali aku kesana, bukannya sembuh,tapi malah keracunan mawar (?), meski gak langsung dari Degel sih...,tapi tetep aja keracunan.' batin Aspros.

"Jadi? kamu mau apa?" lanjutnya.

"Bantuin aku ngedekatin Asmita dong~" rayu Defteros.

"yasudah lah..." jawab Aspros terpaksa.

Dan merekapun membuat rencana agar Defteros bisa dekat dengan Asmita, dan berencana melaksanakannya besok...

Keesokan harinya, dikuil Virgo...

"Asmita~ kamu ada disini enggak?" tanya Defteros dengan nada genit(?).

"Defteros ya? kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Asmita sambil berjalan menuju Deftros dengan kalem dan elegan.

"Aku mau kasih tau kamu sesuatu..." jawab Deftros datar, padalal dalam hati...

'DIA INGET NAMA GUE, BAHAGIANYA~" batin Defteros bahagia.

"Hmm? apa itu?" tanya Asmita penasaran.

"Kamu tau enggak-" kata-kata Deftros terpotong saat Asmita menjawab...

"Enggak, makanya cepetan kasih tau..." kata Asmita polos tapi gak sabaran(?).

"Aku kasih tau, tapi tolong jangan ganggu ya." kata Deftros dengan sabar.

"Baiklah..." jawab Asmita singkat.

Sebelum kita berlanjut ke kelanjutannya, mari kita beralih sebentar ke para Goldies yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu masuk dan keluar kuil Virgo. Jangan tanya kenapa semuanya bisa tahu tentang semua ini... dan kerennya, semua orang dateng loh, meski seseorang malah sampai digeret...

"Si Defteros berani juga ya?" puji Kardia.

"Kamu juga berani kok, sampai manjet keatap kuil Virgo, gak takut dihajar apa?" tanya Degel yang masuk nomor 2 dalam daftar 'orang yang dipaksa datang'.

"Degel perhatian banget sama Kardia? jangan-jangan suka ya~?" goda manigoldo sambil menggeret Albafica yang masuk nomor 1 dalam daftar yang sama dengan Degel dan El Cid (mereka bertiga harus dirayu setengah mati baru mau keluar... oh, baru inget kalo kak Alba gak dirayu, tapi langsung digeret.)

"Manigoldo, bisa enggak kamu lepasin aku sekarang...?! atau kamu mau ketemu dewa kematian duluan?!" ancam Albafica yang sudah kesal digeret terus. Jangan lupa bahwa dia menambahkan aura pembunuh untuk mendalami perkataannya.

"Baik t-tuan." jawab Manigoldo yang gemetaran gara-gara aura membunuh dari Albafica, sampai sujud segala...

Dan percakapan lainnya juga gak penting (banget). Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke topik utama tentang Deftros dan Asmita...

"Jadi kamu mau memberi tahuku apa?" tanya Asmita.

"Asmita, kamu dan aku itu seperti, api cinta yang Abadi, yang selalu bisa saling melengkapi dan mengerti satu sama lain..." kata Deftros yang sebenarnya berusaha menggombali Asmita.

Di saat para Goldies mendengar hal ini, semuanya, benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa. (yang nulis juga)

Kita, lanjutkan...

"Hah? maksudnya apa? saya sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang manusiawi ke saya. Reinkarnasiku juga begitu kok(?)" jawab Asmita yang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Defteros.

"Aku singkat saja, ehem...Asmita, mau enggak jadi err...pacar ku?" tanya Defteros.

"Kamu mau jadiin aku acar? emang aku sayur apa?" tanya Asmita yang masih enggak mengerti maksudnya perkataan Defteros.

Dan sekali lagi, semua Goldies yang sedang menguping menahan tawa, tapi sekarang wajah mereka sudah menjadi biru karena terlalu lama menahan tawa. Bahkan Manigoldo sudah gak bisa bedain mana muka sama rambutnya Albafica.

"Pacar Asmita, Pacar P-A-C-A-R, dibaca pacar, bukan acar." jelas Defteros sambil sweatdrop.

"Oh, pacar...pacar itu apa?" tanya Asmita polos.

"Yah...gitu deh, err...semacam pasangan hidup begit-" kalimat Defteros terpotong saat merasakan aura mematikan yang mirip dengan aura kak Alba tadi.

"DASAR!!! KAMU PIKIR AKU APAAN? YANG NAMANYA PASANGAN HIDUP ITU HARUS CEWEK SAMA COWOK!!! DASAR, KAMU BELUM MINUM OBAT ATAU APA SIH?!!!!!" teriak Asmita cetar membahana.

"Kenapa masalah banget? kamu kan mirip cewek, siapa juga yang bakal nyadar?" jawab Defteros santai.

'Nih anak satu, minta cari mati deh...' batin semua Goldies yang menguping.

"DIBANDINGKAN AKU, KAN SI BIKANG LEBIH MIRIP CEWEK!" teriak Asmita lagi.

"...bikang...?" tanya Defteros bingung.

"Maaf, maksudku Albafica..." ralat Asmita malu.

Diluar, semua orang sedang berusaha semampu mereka untuk menenangkan Albafica yang sedang mengamuk gara-gara namanya diganti jadi nama makanan.

"Enggak, kamu tetap pilihanku satu-satunya Asmita..." kata Defteros mempertahankan cintanya.

"..." tidak ada reaksi dari Asmita.

"Asmita?" tanya Defteros.

"Ten..." Asmita mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa?" tanya Defteros sambil berharap mendapat harapan asli, padahal dapetnya harapan palsu.

Semua Goldies yang sedang menguping, memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari kawasan kuil Virgo, setelah Degel bilang kalau Asmita mungkin akan mengeluarkan 'Tenbu Horin'.

"TENBU HORIN!!!" teriak Asmita mengejutkan Defteros dan saint yang lainnya.

Defteros sudah sekarat didalam kuil Virgo, sudah begitu, ditinggal sama Asmita lagi... nasib-nasib.

Setelah Asmita pergi, semua goldies yang tadi menghindar segera masuk untuk menolong Defteros... (kecuali kak Alba yang ada urusan sama Asmita)

"Defteros, kita mau ucapin sesuatu buat kamu." kata Kardia bersemangat.

"..." Defteros tidak bisa menjawab karena semua indrannya habis dimatikan Asmita.

"SELAMAT UNTUK PENOLAKANNYA!!!" teriak mereka semua riang tanpa mengerti situasi yang dialami Defteros.

'Jahat...mungkin habis ini aku pindah ke Albafica aja ya...?' batin Defteros yang masih belum kapok...

 _The_ _E_ nd

Felita :"Maaf, kalau kurang menghibur ya... saya lagi buntu ide..."

Defteros : *ngelirik Felita*

Felita :"Apa liat-liat?!"

Defteros :"Pake nanya lagi?! kamu gak kasihan apa sama aku?"

Felita :"Jujur? Enggak."

Shaka :"Sekarang yang cari mati bukan Defteros, tapi kamu..."

Felita :"Kok bisa?"

Mū :"Asmita sedang berapi-api dalam ketenangan." *nunjuk Asmita*

Asmita : *berapi-api sambil meditasi*

Albafica :"Emang namaku mirip sama kue bikang ya?"

Felita :"Enggak kok, cuman iseng doang..."

Albafica :"Oh, gitu."

Defteros :"Apa dosaku?!"

Felita :"Tenang aja kak, dosanya kakak banyak kok. Mū, boleh ditutup sekarang."

Mū :"Terima kasih untuk membaca dan sampai jumpa."


End file.
